beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Armageddon Kronos X:D
}} Armageddon Kronos BD145X:D is a Balance type bey owned by Xx-BlackHeart-xX. It contains the very last, and largest fragment of the Dark Power in exsitence. It is extremly dangerous, and has a graphic beast. It has the ability to rotate both clock-wise and counter clock-wise. It is most often used counter clock-wise. This Bey is one of a kind and its origin is shrouded in mystery. Face Bolt: Kronos Kronos depicts "Saturn"or the Grim Reaper of Death. In Roman mythology, Saturn was the lord of the Titans presiding agirculture, harvest and time. He was also identified with the Greek, "Cronus". Cronus, or Kronos, was the leader of the Titans and carried around a scythe as the name states. The design shows a purple and white, skull-like face with a smoke-substance behind it with scythes near the face of the translucent, purple Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Kronos Kronos is a light transparent black color with the center while two round sides parallel from each other push up. The push ups are shaped like a scythe which is quite fitting as the mythological figure Armageddon Kronos is based on, uses a scythe. Fusion Wheel: Armageddon Armageddon is a large and wide wheel, with the height of about to Dark wheels on top of each other. Around the entire wheel, there is writing inscribed on the side of it. Along with a picture of The Grim Reaper of Death. The small words in the fusion wheel read: "Fall Deeper and Deeper into the Heart of Darkness." This is most likely a referance to the tremendous amount of Dark Power sealed within it. Prophecy states that when in the hands of true sorrow, the power will live to it's name. 4d Performance tip: X:D (X Drive) X:D appears to be a hybrid of D:D and F:D/F:S. As the Tips follow patterns but do not always use the same; it can occur from XF, S²D, to S or S to S²D to XF, but this automatic change only takes place when Kronos is in Ultimate Balance Mode, since Attack Mode only allows for manual changes, similar to D:D. S²D only appears in Ultimate Balance Mode however. As soon as it gets hit, it switches to the next Tip in X:D. For S, the bottom of X:D creates a small protrusion shaped like Sharp's Tip, but not of the same height. For S²D, the protrusion becomes smaller and appears circular, much like B or WB; even though S²D is meant to be SD's upgrade. Finally, for XF, the protrusion retracts inside X:D's bottom and now appears flat, used for XF's fast and aggressive movement. Also having the height of a 145, X:D regains balance fast, after each attack in sharp mode. Dark Moves! Apocalypse: The entire stadium is filled with thick, black bolts of lightning. This is a decent offensive, but not the main attack. This is a chargeing time for the real blast, that swallows the entire arena in dark power, lifting beys of the ground and delivering outstanding damage to every section of a bey, especially the underside. ???: Gallery Kronos Beast.jpg|Kronos Beast 640px-KronosFace.jpg|Face Bolt Symbol Diablo NemesisX-D.jpg Category:Unregistered Bey